


spring's my only quest

by aeonpathy



Series: put the sun in my hands [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Internal Monologue, M/M, also just renjun thinkin' abt yukhei, an excuse to practice with syntax, and yukhei being a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonpathy/pseuds/aeonpathy
Summary: yukhei is a breath of fresh air. he's the personification of new beginnings and, well, love. renjun wouldn't trade it for the world.





	spring's my only quest

**Author's Note:**

> yes the luren/yukren tag is tragically empty

spring.

spring reminds renjun of many things. the symbolism attached to the aforementioned season can easily be applied to anything, really. spring beckons along new beginnings, fresh air, growth.

more importantly, it washes away the dead leaves left behind from autumn and winter. spring awakens from its slumber and pushes its siblings to go away, to go mess with another country. with its arrival, it brings warmth, bright rays of light, and pretty scenery, unlike the dreary earth tones of autumn, the dearth of leaves on trees, and winter's frosty wonderland, the earth blanketed in white, powdery snow.

he guesses that's one reason he prefers spring (although the runny nose he often sports makes him think otherwise.)

another valid reason is the fact that the sun glows perfectly in the mornings. when the sun returns from its graveyard shift of providing the other side of the planet in warmth, it arises from the horizon and signals its arrival. 

the soft luminous rays expose a sleepy figure, like a spotlight in a fancy museum. except renjun's not visiting a fine arts museum at the moment, he's half-asleep in his bed. and the other person in his bed is not a painting on display (it should be, he thinks) but his boyfriend, whose hair looks like what happens when you try to knit something for the first time without instruction.

a mess.

it's cute though. there's something oddly romantic about waking up next to the person you'd dedicate your time, your love, your secrets to. someone who understands you, and lets you in on their time, their love, their secrets.

yukhei is that person.

yukhei is his constant breath of fresh air in a city polluted by smog (and other assholish people.) he's the guy with a goofy smile and even _goofier_ personality, radiating positive vibes and oozing confidence. 

he's also a giant romantic, nothing short of sappy and a huge sucker for cute things.

_"god, you're too cute, what will i ever do with you?" yukhei sighs, resting his chin on his palm. "it's like you never stray far from my thoughts."_

a small huff of air makes him blink his eyes rapidly, mind slowly tunneling back to reality. when renjun tilts his head left, his sight falls onto yukhei sprawled out across the sheets, leg poking out from under the blankets and off the side of the bed. 

and this is what he's talking about, why spring seems to favor him. or maybe because he's a spring baby, but whatever. the sun shines through the thin cascading ivory curtains, slithering right through the tiny opening where they don't close all the way and magically land on yukhei. he glows, sleepy appearance on full display. the way his mouth curves into a slight pout, or how the gleam of light travels the expanse of his bare chest, tan skin emitting a faint glimmer.

renjun's focus is randomly tugged to think about breakfast, which is honestly not the worst thing, because admittedly, he's a little hungry right now, the cravings hovering over his nappy bed hair. 

aunt jemima's maple syrup. it's unconscious free-thinking, but it somehow makes sense in his kinda tired and hunger-ridden head. the consistency of the syrup is reminiscent of mornings, where yukhei's lethargic limbs would flop and hit renjun out of nowhere, languid in the way his eyes flutter open and a lazy smile would greet him, saccharine with how he'll mumble sweet nothings into his ear quietly, voice thick from sleep, and the wet kisses he'll press along his neck in a trail up to his jaw, sorta sticky. 

it sounds corny—it _is_ corny, but he can't stop making little metaphors now.

the new flowers that bloom this spring come to mind, next. blossoming love is fickle. like most starts, growing flowers is hard for beginners. you start from a shell, a seed, and you have to be wary about what could potentially kill it. it takes trial and error, but when you get the hang of it, it's calm and steady sailing. the flowers with their roots deep in the sodden ground grow on time because their requirements, their needs are met. they stand out and proud, smooth petals and vibrant colors open for all to see. 

spring is also the time where new love songs drop and hit the radio. these often call for dates, and renjun loves wandering the warm streets with yukhei in tow, looking for a cute place to eat or relax at. they'll usually end up at some coffee shop and sit outside, where a gentle zephyr will whisper a soft lullaby. 

it leads to walks in the park, that cheesy romantic shit yukhei drags him into. at first renjun wasn't all for the clichés, but now he finds himself smiling brighter when they do. it's probably stockholm syndrome, but he's no psychologist.

the flashbacks blur in his memory and trickle down to the back of his head. 

his attention falls, once again, to the older, who is now awake and blinking at him, eyes swarming with thousands of emotions, words, and renjun averts his eyes. there's an effect that the other has on him, one that makes him want to (playfully) throttle and smooch at the same time. 

their hands interlock mindlessly, like they're woven to connect like puzzle pieces that fit snugly together. yukhei's thumb rubs slowly against the back of his hand, tracing patterns into his skin. they're invisible tattoos etched onto him, phantom lines of their relationship that only the two of them know about. 

_"babe..." yukhei murmurs one night they're watching tv, fingers thrumming against his side, "i know this is out of the blue, but i'm really happy you're with me. i don't think i could ever let ya go, honestly. you're just that addicting."_

another hand cradles the side of his jaw and naturally, he leans into the touch. yukhei's still looking at him, but more alert than a few moments ago. they stay like that for awhile, silently basking in the light the sun provides for them so early. 

it's comfortable. waking up together, watching the day start from outside the windows, and just the tingling feeling of warmth spreading across his body is euphoric. renjun wouldn't trade it for anything in the world if it meant he couldn't have moments like this, sweet memories branded into his mind. 

when a kiss is placed on his forehead, his good luck charm for the day, he feels at home.

_yukhei is home._

and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically like cosmos but with different context
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/laoxaichay)


End file.
